


That's happiness

by HunieMagic



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunieMagic/pseuds/HunieMagic
Summary: Some phrases said at a given moment can become a part of the sweetest memories.





	1. "I'm going to marry your idiot ass"

It was at moments like that when all Kassim felt was peace. Peace and, why lie, happiness. Happiness because he was there with him.

They were together and he could finally forget about everything and everyone.

They were both naked, under a blanket. It was quite obvious what they have done just half an hour ago. Alibaba was with his eyes closed, maybe asleep, maybe not. On the other hand, Kassim was definitely more than awake. Hugging Alibaba from behind, pressing him against his bare chest, his hand over the blond's heart. Alibaba's breathing was calmer and quieter than his. Obviously, the prince was not dying. It was just that, contrary to his usual personality, Alibaba was rather quiet when it came to sleep.

Alibaba was a good tranquillizer.

Kassim's fingers stroked the blond's arm. He smiled and it relieved him to know that he was no longer alone at night in his room.

He buried his nose in the prince's blond hair. It was amazing. The smell of alcohol, smoke and ash had never managed to soothe him that much.

Alibaba removed, turned around and rested his head on Kassim's chest. The fingers of the guy with dreadlocks climbed up the prince's arm, to the back of his neck and tangled in his blond hair.

Yeah, Alibaba was great.

The moonlight streamed through the window of the room. It would be about midnight when he felt the blond's fingers playing with one of his dreadlocks. The smile on his face widened. Awake or just sleepwalking, the reality was the same: Alibaba looked harmless and, not gonna lie, too cute for his own good.

He loved Alibaba. He loved how the prince looked while asleep, his relaxed eyelids covering those golden eyes Kassim loved, his parted lips and his slightly flushed cheeks. Everything about the blond was perfect.

And it was then when those words Kassim never thought he would say escaped from his mouth.

"I'm going to marry your idiot ass, Alibaba"

He heard Alibaba giggling and he immediately knew he was awake. He had been all that time.

Yes. He would happily marry Alibaba Saluja. He would happily make him his husband. He would do anything just to have him sleeping in his arms every single day of his life.

 


	2. "That's just how life works"

Ren Kougyoku complaining was not an unusual thing. Not at all. Normally, she complained about the things going on in the palace, with her family, in the Kou Empire in general. And Morgiana was used to it. She could almost say that she had started to enjoy how she rambled on and on.

Normally, she listened to what Kougyoku said. But there were those moments in which, instead of listening, the Fanalis remained admiring each and every feature of the beautiful girl: her long hair, always looking flawless. Her eyes that sparkled with excitement everytime the Ren talked about something she liked instead of complain about her familiar problems. Her soft porcelain skin. The way her hands moved, gesticulating, sometimes exaggeratedly. The last one was Morgiana's favourite, because it made her smile and even laugh sometimes. She also liked how the voice of the princess could move from sweet and calm to scandalous and ridiculously loud in a matter of seconds. Besides, by spending so much time with her, Morgiana had learned that the princess had the ability to make surprisingly good imitations of the people she knew, like Alibaba and Aladdin. In short: the Fanalis girl could spend more than just a couple of days just talking about Kougyoku's qualities.

"Mor, are you listening?"

No. She wasn't. And she would have tried her best to say otherwise if it weren't so painfully obvious that the Fanalis girl was lost in her own thoughts.

"... No"

"Thought so. Anyway, I was just wondering something"

From the tone of Kougyoku's voice, Morgiana knew she wouldn't say anything for herself withouth a little push. And Morgiana was no one to deny it.

"What were you wondering?"

"Nothing too serious, just why your boobs are bigger than mine"

The confidence that had grown between them was demostrated by that phrase.

Kougyoku glanced at the zone of the Fanalis' chest. She wasn't quite wrong, actually. Morgiana had there something she didn't. Well, the Ren had them as well. It was just that hers were a bit smaller.

"Well, that's just how life works"

Morgiana didn't know what else to say. Kougyoku, on the other hand, pouted. And the Fanalis felt her cheeks blush slightly. Kougyoku was just too cute without even realizing it.

"Eh, Mor"

"Yes?"

Without another word, everything the Ren did was put her face closer to Morgiana's and, slowly, make their lips touch.

The Fanalis' eyes opened wide. Kougyoku's pretty red eyes were now covered by her closed eyelids and long eyelashes. A couple of seconds passed until the princess separated from her, and when she finally did, Morgiana felt the imperative need to bring one of her hand to Kougyoku's neck and kiss her again. But she didn't.

She was shocked for a moment, until the Ren giggled and then, in the sweetest voice Morgiana had ever heard, she said:

"That's just how life works too"

 


	3. "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

Sharrkan was in bed. He had just taken an spirin for the hangover and was trying to hide his face, red with embarrassment, with the sheets. Next to him was Masrur, sitting on a chair by the bed. It was nothing strange. That was the Fanalis' room after all.

What was strange was to see Masrur taking care of someone, not to say it was a unique event in the history of Sindria.

Sharrkan turned his gaze to a corner of the white wall of the room. He didn't know what to do or what to say.

The reason for his shame was, precisely, that Masrur was there with him. He didn't know if the redhead was angry, ashamed as he was or both at once. And why was he doubting that? Simple. He had misbehaved last night. Someone had to put Sharrkan in his place. And who better than one of those involved: Masrur.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

Sharrkan nodded at the question. Embarrassed and blushed bright red. Masrur jut arched an eyebrow.

"No answer?"

His green eyes closed. He heard something like someone getting up from a chair. Well, goodbye world. He then felt something heavy on top of him. Rather, someone heavy. Sharrkan was afraid to open his eyes to what might happen, but he did it anyway.

There he was, Masrur, just a few centimeters away from his face. Sharrkan could hear his breathing and some strands of red hair tickled his dark-skinned cheek. But now it wasn't the right time to laugh.

"You just need to say, 'I'm sorry' and Sinbad will forgive you.. and me. It's not that difficult"

"I'm sorry, okay?" Sharrkan finally admitted. But that was not all he had to say. "But you have to admit, Sinbad is also to blame here. He organized that 'wild' party where there were no condoms anywhere in the palace except in the king and Ja'far's room"

"Sharrkan..." The name of his boyfriend was uttered with despair. Maybe he was expecting too much from the Heliohaptian.

Was it too hard to admit that they had both done wrong in shattering Sinbad and his fiance's room while they had sex? Was it to hard to admit that it was even worse to hide the used condoms in a corner of the room because they were to tired to worry about it? If none of this had happened, Ja'far wouldn't have found the evidence by the foot of the bed and he wouldn't have screamed at them for being 'some fucking perverts'. Although, to tell the truth, if they had been caught, it was because of Sharrkan for moaning so loudly, and because of Masrur for telling him things that would make even the most daring person blush.

As for Sinbad... he just laughed it off and said it was only a 'hormone thing'. And then he and Ja'far argued. Long and straight.

Sick of warming his head thinking about such things, Sharrkan removed the distance between their lips. Masrur looked surprised for a moment, but it didn't take long for him to respond.

In short, Masrur himself had sought it for being talkative when it wasn't the moment to do so.

 


	4. "What do these flowers mean?"

He wanted to die. He wanted to hide forever and bump his head against a wall for having forgotten something like that. And, fuck, his luck (and his memory) was worse than pitiful. How could he forget that just the eighteen of July he turned a year of relationship with Sphintus? The worst wasn't that, it was that he didn't have enough time to go and buy a decent present. All the stores must be closed already.

Besides, Titus knew Sphintus would remember the date. So, everything he could do was try to hide from him all day and, tomorrow, he'll put some excuse.

Of course, Titus didn't care about dates like birthdays and anniversaries. The difference here was that Sphintus Carmen was worth it. But, just for today and because of Titus' miss, he should wait a bit longer.

Knowing that his house was not a safe place, he went to ask Aladdin to welcome him on his... Well thought, maybe not. It would be too obvious he was with him. It would be better to go to that big city, Sindria. There he could hide in the crowd in the market of the city or around here. That would be the perfect place, for Spintus would never think Titus would be there. He would never find him there.

But, as had been obvious, luck was not on Titus' side. When he was on his way, the blond came face-to-face with his boyfriend, the Heliohaptian of his life. They were both surprised to see each other, but the difference was that Sphintus looked happy. On the other hand, Titus tried his best to run away, but found himself completely paralyzed.

"Look what we got here! I was looking for you" Sphintus spoke. He was a little nervous but, anyway, Titus wasn't paying attention to Sphintus like he always did when he spoke.

"Yeah... I was going to see Aladdin"

Then, there was silence. An uncomfortable one that neither of them knew how to break. The Heliohaptian swallowed. He braced himself and handed Titus the bouquet of flowers he hid behind his back.

"For... me?" The Magi faked innocence. The last possible option was to pretend he knew nothing.

"Eighteen of July. You know, our anniversary?" Sphintus explained. "We've been together for a year now"

"O-oh" Ah, as if Titus didn't know. "T-thank you"

The blond grabbed the bouquet, took it to his nose and breathed in the scent of the flowers. He played with them a little and then kissed Sphintus on the lips in gratitude. The atmosphere seemed to have relaxed. Titus explained his oblivion and, as Sphintus wasn't a spiteful person, he understood, smiled and took his hand. It was the time to take the road back home.

"So..." The Magi suddendly commented. "I've heard that flowers have a meaning. Those are..."

"Lilies"

"Right, lilies. So, what do these flowers mean?" Titus breathed a little more of the scent of the white and yellow flowers.

"The white ones..." Sphintus seemed to think, as if he didn't remember. " ' _I love you and I trust you_ ' ".

"Such a sap!"

"Oh, shut up" The Heliohaptian laughed, his cheeks adorned with a red color disguised by the tone of his skin.

"What about the yellow ones?"

"... ' _Loving you makes me a happy person_ ' "

With those words and another kiss, Titus had even clearer that Sphintus Carmen was worth it.

He was worth it yesterday, today, tomorrow and every day of their lives.

 


End file.
